GEE
by Fire Demon11
Summary: YYH/ Inu Yasha crossover. Myterious girl, mission, time travel, kisses. Get the point.
1. Default Chapter

G.E.E  
  
By demon fire chick  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU* YU* HAKUSHO OR INU YASHA  
  
Prologue: Three Years Earlier  
  
Downtown Los Angeles, 1999  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
'Who am I?' The twelve-year-old girl slowly opened her eyes to find herself staring into more blackness. Her eyes adjusted to the lack of light to find herself lying in an ally somewhere. She shut her eyes tightly closed as she tried to stand up. She groaned in pain and felt dizzy and sick.  
  
She instinctively sniffed the stale air around her catching the smell of garbage, alcohol, and. death?  
  
She turned quickly to find the source of the smell and quickly side stepped an attack to her neck from a strange man. He quickly turned back around to stare at his strange meal. The girl gasped in horror when she saw the man's contorted face, yellow eyes, and sharp teeth.  
  
"Your fast little girl," the monster said hungrily, "I like fast food."  
  
His words struck a nerve. 'Little. I'll show him little.'  
  
The girl quickly made a grab for the man's neck with her left hand and squeezed as hard as she could.  
  
"No one calls me little and gets away with it!" Her gripped became tighter until the man's head popped off and turned to dust.  
  
The little girl stared in amazement at what she had done. She noticed a small red mark on her left wrist. She grabbed her wrist and looked closely at the mark: 000G.E.E.  
  
"What am I?" She said out loud. 


	2. Chapter 1

G.E.E  
  
By: demon fire chick  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU* YU* HAKUSHO OR INU YASHA  
  
Chapter One: In a Haze  
  
Tokyo, Japan, 2002  
  
"Freedom at last. No more teachers, no more homework, and no more principal staring us down all the time." Said Yuske Urameshi as he raced Kuwabara down the sidewalk.  
  
"Yeah. The only that ruin this summer is a case from Koenma." Said Kuwabara as he caught up with the spirit detective.  
  
"Shut up you idiot or you'll jinx it." Yuske then hit him upside the head causing Kuwabara to trip and nearly fall flat on his face. 'I'll get you for that you little.'  
  
Kuwabara suddenly stopped as he felt some strong spirit energy coming from up ahead. Yuske kept running until he noticed that the carrot- top was no longer right behind him. He stopped and turned around to see Kuwabara staring blankly into space.  
  
"Hey! Idiot, what's the matter with you?" Yuske yelled snapping the other back into reality.  
  
"I sense two spirit energies up ahead. One is small and the others enormous."  
  
"Well why are standing around here let's go." Kuwabara quickly caught up with Yuske and they kept running until they stopped at an ally with an enormous demon inside about to hit something with its club.  
  
"There's the enormous spirit energy now where's the tiny one?"  
  
"Uh, Urameshi that's not the enormous one."  
  
"What?!? No way that thing is huge how can that thing be the tiny one?  
  
"I don't know but whatever it's about to hit is stronger then it." That was when the demon brought the club down in front of it and a small figure jump over the creature and landed facing Yuske and Kuwabara.  
  
"Holy shit! It's a girl." Yelled Kuwabara as the figure stared at the two Rei Kai.  
  
Her eyes were light brown with a hint of amber in them. She had long light brown hair with golden highlights and was pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her figure was small and petite and she looked about 12. She wore a green vest that fit tightly over her slim body and showed her midriff. She wore a pair of blue jeans that had a strange assortment of beads hanging off the belt loops. She wore brown high- heeled boots that made the boys wonder how she could jump let alone fight in them. Her face was blank with emotion but her eyes showed a twinge of sadness.  
  
'She almost reminds me of Hiei with the height and that look on her face. I wonder who she is?' thought Yuske.  
  
'Her spirit energy can't be that high she too small to be that strong.' Thought Kuwabara as the demons club came down on where the girl stood.  
  
"It squashed her." Said Kuwabara in disbelief.  
  
"No it didn't, look on top of its head."  
  
Kuwabara looked up and to his relief the girl was on top of the demon's head. The demon felt the slight on its head.  
  
It brought its club up and just as he was about to hit the pest that was bothering him, the girl jumped off his and the dump demon ended up knocking himself out with his own club.  
  
The girl gave him a quick kick to the chest knocking him down onto his back.  
  
The boys looked on in disbelief as the girl stood at the demon's side. She then kneeled down a placed her hands above the creature's body. She muttered something and her hands began to glow and golden color. The demon's body began to shrink and change until it was the size of an action figure and was thin and scrawny.  
  
The boy's mouths dropped open in amazement as the girl picked up the tiny demon and uttered something else. This time the creature turned into dust.  
  
The girl stood up and brushed her hands on her jeans. Then she turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara and disappeared into thin air, leaving them without any of their questions answered and their minds haunted by her golden eyes.  
  
Yusuke was lying on his bed in, staring into space. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl in the ally. Those beautifully haunting eyes just kept popping up in his head. What was it about her that was making him act like this.  
  
He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear someone knocking on his on his door. He didn't even notice Botan walk into his room.  
  
'Something is seriously wrong here. Yusuke actually looks like he's thinking hard.' Botan stared at the young spirit detective. 'Perhaps he's sick.'  
  
"Yusuke? Hello? Are listening to me?" He could hear her. He was too lost in thought too care. Suddenly, Yusuke snapped back into reality with a sharp pain in his cheek. He looked up to see Botan staring down at him with her hand raised to slap Yusuke again and a worried look on her face.  
  
"What the hell was that for Botan?" he asked rubbing his tender cheek.  
  
"Oh good your back to normal. You had me worried there for a minute. You just kept ignoring me and staring into space."  
  
"Sorry if I scared you, but did you have to hit me that hard? Now what do you what?"  
  
"Sorry to ruin your summer plans but there's a new case. Come on we have to get Kuwabara next."  
  
And so the two ran out of the house heading to Kuwabara's house.  
  
They arrived five minutes later at Kuwabara's house and knocked on the door. Shizuru answered.  
  
"Hey Yusuke. Hi Botan. Let me guess. New case, right?"  
  
"Bingo!" chimed Botan with a smile.  
  
"Good luck prying him from the bed. He's been out of it since he got home this afternoon. He won't talk to me and he won't eat anything. I haven't seen him like this since that Yukina thing."  
  
By this time they had reach Kuwabara's room. Botan opened the door to find Kuwabara in the same state that Yusuke had been in.  
  
"I'll wake him up. I don't think a slap on the cheek's going to cut it with this blockhead." So Yusuke walked up to Kuwabara raised his left arm and hit Kuwabara with a left hook to his face.  
  
Kuwabara suddenly was holding Yusuke's shirt collar and was shaking him furiously.  
  
"What was that for you punk? I'm going to hit you so hard, I'll knock you back to last week!"  
  
"I had a good reason to hit you doofus. You wouldn't wake up from whatever world you were in and we got a new case. So put me down and let's go."  
  
Kuwabara slowly put him down and let go of his shirt. "Okay. Well let's get going before I change my mind."  
  
As they left, Shizuru shook her head and simply said, "Boys."  
  
Elsewhere  
  
In an apartment in downtown Tokyo, a girl stood looking at the sky from her balcony. Today had been a slow day. That demon was too easy. 'But those boys.'  
  
She had wondered about them. 'Those two weren't staring at the demon, they were staring at me like I something new too them and the demon was just something they see everyday.'  
  
The thought just kept coming back to her. Over the past three years she kept going from place to place honing her powers and strength with each new creature she came up against, collecting powerful beads and charms that made her magics more powerful then ever.  
  
The girl went back inside but left the balcony door open for the breeze that was blowing tonight calmed her nerves.  
  
On nights like this she wished she could remember good times. But memories of her past were blank to her and there was nothing good about her life from the past three years. Her face became sad and tears began to flow softly.  
  
"You've got mail." Chimed the laptop on her desk. She wiped her tears and sat down in front of the computer and opened the email. It was from her online buddy, koenma_sir.  
  
"Hi, You said to email you as soon as I found you a job the required your skills. Unfortunately I do not wish to discuss the terms in this email. If you want we can meet somewhere and discuss it. Please email your answer as well as the place and time you wish to meet. I will be bringing the team in which you'll be working with.  
Sincerely,  
Koenma"  
  
'I like this job already. I wonder if I can work without the team though. Ah what the hell.'  
  
She clicked on 'Compose' and began typing:  
  
"Hey Koenma, I'll meet after work tomorrow at the bar near Shiho Street. I'll probably be there right after the performance. I'll reserve a table for us.  
Yours truly,  
Gee"  
  
Now that that's over with I guess I better get some sleep. 


	3. Chapter 2

G.E.E  
  
By: demon fire chick  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU* YU* HAKUSHO OR INU YASHA!  
  
Chapter Two: You're the New Guy?  
  
Koenma's Office  
  
Koenma's is sitting at his desk typing something on the computer in front of him. Kurama is leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Hiei is standing on the other side of the room.  
  
Koenma finishes typing and clicks something on the screen. He pushes the computer to the side. 'Where in the world are they? Botan's never been 20 minutes late in her life.' Koema was getting worried.  
  
Just then Botan, Kuwabara, and Yuske ran into the room. Yuske still had a red handprint on his face and Kuwabara's right cheek was turning purple. They all were huffing and panting for air.  
  
"Where have you three been? I was getting worried." Yelled Koenma.  
  
"Please forgive me sir but, things took longer than expected." Explained Botan quickly.  
  
"Never mind besides we might have to wait awhile before you can actually start this case."  
  
"And just why exactly do we have to wait?" Hiei asked impatiently.  
  
"Because this case is going to need six people on the team if you plan to succeed at it. And I'm waiting for the sixth member to reply to my offer and it could take." Koenma was interrupted by the computer chiming "You've got mail."  
  
"Just a second." Koenma looked at the computer and read the email.  
  
"Looks like you'll be starting earlier then I thought. We'll be meeting the man tomorrow at a bar on Shiho Street after he gets off work. He must work the late shift."  
  
"Wait a second. You mean to tell us that you our new team mate over the Internet?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Duh! This guy could be anybody. He could even be a scrawny little geek with thick framed glasses or something."  
  
"Well, we'll find out tomorrow night than, won't we. Go home and get some sleep you'll be out late tomorrow."  
  
Next Afternoon  
  
Lucky 13 wasn't the most popular bar, but most of the time the men came to drown their sorrows and listen to the American blues played by a local group called Downward.  
  
The band wasn't popular either. They played as often as they could with or without their lead singer, Gee, who was away most of the time for some strange reason. Either way they gave the right effect for Joe's place.  
  
He sat at the bar listening to the sad, depressing sound of the group, wandering when Gee would be getting back from her latest trip. The band just wasn't the same without her cool, seductive voice mixed in with the notes.  
  
The front door squeaked open and somebody stepped inside. "Sorry Mac we're not open till seven. Come back in two hours." Said Joe to the figure in the doorway.  
  
"Now Joe, is that anyway to speak to your best act?" said Gee as she stepped into the dimly lit bar dressed in all black. Joe stood up and walked over to her and they embraced each other in and friendly hug.  
  
"You're my only act sweetheart."  
  
"Oh you're just saying that." Replied Gee with a half- smile. Then she whispered into his ear. "I need to speak to you privately." Joe nodded his head and led her to his office in the back.  
  
"What's up Gee. I have a feeling I'm not going to like what you're about to say."  
  
"You're probably not." Gee took a deep breath. "Joe I've been offered a new job that involves my other talents. Either I get the job tonight and start tomorrow or I get the job tonight and I start next week. Do you understand?"  
  
Joe just sat there looking the picture of misery. His only act was probably leaving for good this time.  
  
As if she read his mind Gee said, "I'll come back after a while it's only a job that requires my other talents and then I'll come back and stay for good this time."  
  
His face brightened a bit and Gee smiled. "You promise kid."  
  
"Of course. Now, I need a favor. I need you to reserve a table for 7 including me for my new boss and co- workers. Do you think you can do that?"  
  
"Anything for you sweetheart."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
That Evening  
  
"You do know that some of us are not old enough to be here." Complained Yusuke as they walked down Shiho Street.  
  
"Yes, but that won't matter if you act a bit more mature." Replied Koenma in his mature form (and without his pacifier).  
  
The group walked up to the door and opened it to the dismal scene and sound of Lucky 13. The band wasn't up on stage yet but the Blues were already flowing from the depressed men in the room.  
  
A man in a black jacket and white shirt came up to the group and said, "You must be Gee's friends. Hi, I'm Joe, the bar owner. Please come with me. Your table is over here. Gee will be with you in a few hours."  
  
The group sat down as the band came out and got ready to start. A girl dressed in black wearing dark sunglasses step up to the microphone. "Good evening everyone. I'm sorry to say that this will be my last night performing with the band for a long time. But then what does it matter I'm always gone. So it's my pleasure to introduce us as Downward."  
  
There was no applause because everyone was buried in his own sorrows. The band started to play the Blues like they did every night.  
  
"Nothings as sobering, Or quite frankly depressing, As looking out on L.A. in the rain. The colors of the houses, The pinks and pale blues, Against the sad, gray sky, Is all wrong."  
  
The girl's voice added to the depressing mood as she sang with a voice full of sadness.  
  
"And the palm trees, With their dead leaves. Have a hang dog expression like someone took their fun away. The tired tomcat sits just, Watching idiots, Slip and slide, As their tires lose their grip on the road. Didn't tell them you can't drive the same, You can't drive insane in the rain. This town in the rain."  
  
'This girl's poetry is quite good.' Thought Kurama to himself. 'I feel like I'm actually in Los Angles during a rainstorm.'  
  
"The sidewalks are soused, As the guttering so used to droughts, Spews the water out in loud gushing spouts. Like Hurricane Harbor, Without the fun. And parking lots, Are like boating lakes as, Pockets and puddles seem to spring out of the ground. There's no where it can run to, And no concept of run off, Hunted and haunted it lies there in great gulps. No drains. No gain. This town in the rain."  
  
The song ended and only a few of the depressed fellows clapped. The girl bowed and the band started on the next song. Joe came up the table that Koenma and the others. "So which one of you is going to be Gee's new boss?"  
  
"That would be me," said Koenma, "My name is Koenma. This is my assistant Botan. That's Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. They will be working with Gee."  
  
"Nice to meet you all. Can I get you anything?"  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Okay. Gee will see you in a few minutes. But till then, enjoy the music.  
  
The group sat back and relaxed. Well, everyone except Koenma. 'Kuwabara might be right. Gee could be anybody. He might even be that Joe character.'  
  
The girl was speaking on the microphone again. "It is time for our break, but be back in the band will be back in 5 minutes. Till then, drown your sorrows." She walked off the stage followed by the band.  
  
"Koenma, I'm going outside to get some air. The smell of alcohol isn't something I enjoy." Complained Botan.  
  
"Go ahead Botan." She stood up and walked out the door. She stood outside for a while. Just as she was about to go back inside when someone grab her around the waist and dragged her back into the ally. She let out one good scream before the guy's hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
Backstage  
  
'That group has to be my new team. I heard one say his name was Koenma. Those two boys from yesterday were with him. I better keep my sunglasses on so they don't recognize me.'  
  
She was walking out towards the bar, when she heard a small scream from the ally. She ran back to her dressing room and grabbed a stake off the table and ran to the door that led out into the ally.  
  
She followed the sounds of a struggle to the far end of the ally. Behind a dumpster there was a vampire with his teeth nearly to a woman's neck.  
  
"Hey you! Pick on someone who can actually fight you!" she yelled at the vampire.  
  
He looked up from his appetizing meal to look at the strange girl yelling at him. "You actually think you can fight me and win little girl. You've got spunk." He let go of the woman and threw her to the ground. "You'll make a great appetizer."  
  
Gee turned to the blue haired woman and said only one word before the vampire threw a right hook to her stomach. "Run."  
  
Botan laid there, too scared to run. She saw the girl take the right hook and a shoulder to the back. She was amazed when the girl stood right back up and gave the monster a right punch square in the chest. The guy flew back till he hit the brick wall. hard.  
  
He fell forward phased only for a bit. Then he ran at her again.  
  
Back in the Bar  
  
"Where's Botan?" asked Kuwabara  
  
"She went outside too get some air." Replied Koenma.  
  
"She's been gone for awhile though. Maybe I should go check on her." Said Kurama with concern.  
  
"I'll go with you. I'm starting to get dizzy myself." Said Yusuke and followed Kurama out of the bar.  
  
"Botan isn't out here." Said a worried Kurama.  
  
"Well then where is she?" asked Yusuke. They heard something crash in the ally. They ran to the ally just as girl hit someone in the face causing them to scream in agony. They looked down to see Botan lying there on the ground watching the amazing fight before her.  
  
"Are you alright Botan?" asked a concerned and surprised Yusuke.  
  
Botan was about to answer when the girl got kicked in the face causing her sunglasses to fly off and land somewhere. The vamp saw her golden eyes and asked, "What the hell are you?"  
  
The girl pulled out a wooden object and drove it through his heart. "Your worst nightmare." Then he turned to dust leaving two boys and the woman staring at her in shock.  
  
The boy with the black eyes saw her eyes and said with a smirk, "You must be Gee."  
  
"Got it in one kid." 


	4. Chapter 3

G.E.E  
  
By: demon fire chick  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU* YU* HAKUSHO OR INU YASHA.  
  
Chapter 3: Mission Begins  
  
Genkai's Temple, Next morning  
  
Gee sat in a tree outside Genkai's temple, waiting for the others to arrive. They were late but she didn't mind. She just sat there thinking about the events from the night before.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"You can't be serious. She's the new guy." Yelled Kuwabara in surprise.  
  
"Well yeah. You've seen her fight before anyway and you know she can take care of herself." Said Yusuke.  
  
"What do you mean I've seen her fight."  
  
"Look at her."  
  
Kuwabara looked up at the girl only to make eye contact and stare into her golden eyes. 'No way!' Kuwabara thought. 'It can't be the same girl.'  
  
"You should have seen her Koenma. She killed that. thing like it was nothing." Said Botan.  
  
"That thing was a vampire." Said Gee.  
  
"Well thanks to you I'm not going dinner."  
  
"Actually you would have been breakfast."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
They had agreed to meet here in the morning to hear what mission was about and to get started. But it was almost noon and nobody had shown up yet.  
  
"Where could they be?" Gee said impatiently. She was starting to think this wasn't the right place when she heard the leaves rustling in the tree next to her. She readied the Shinken, which rested on her lap, for an attack. She closed her eyes to appear to have fallen asleep.  
  
A dark figure silently jumped out of the bushes and landed softly next to her. He was about to touch her shoulder to wake her when he felt a slight pressure on his neck.  
  
"Don't underestimate the abilities of others Hiei. It might get you killed." Gee opened her eyes as Hiei glanced down to a fighting ax at his throat.  
  
'That weapon wasn't there before. I thought all she had was a quarterstaff.' Thought Hiei as Gee took the ax away from his throat and jumped down to where her bag was. Hiei glanced at her weapon again but it was nothing but a stick. 'What kind of weapon is that.'  
  
Gee picked up her small backpack and looked back up at Hiei's shocked face. "Are you coming or are you going to stay there all day." She yelled to him as she walked away.  
  
Hiei snapped out of it and jumped down from the tree and caught up with her. They kept walking until they met up with Koenma and the rest of the group.  
  
Koenma saw them coming. "You found her Hiei. Good."  
  
"Yeah and almost lost his head for sneaking up on me." Said Gee in a less then cheerful mood. Everyone just looked at her.  
  
"Ah, yes. well. Hmm. Okay then let me give you the details of your mission and then you can start." He took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"A portal has opened in the nearby forest. Nobody from this side of it opened it. So I need you to go through it and find out who opened it and make sure that they don't do it again. Getting back here won't be as easy. For the portal might close once you go though. I don't know how you will get back. That is why I hired Gee. She is an expert portal traveler and can get you back here. Now go. And good luck." Then Koenma disappeared.  
  
"Convenient. He gives us the info but doesn't tell us which direction the portal is." Complained Kuwabara.  
  
"It's in that direction." Said Gee blankly, pointing West.  
  
"How do you know?" questioned Kuwabara  
  
"Intuition." She stated plainly and began heading west. The group just followed her though the forest.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
"Are we there yet?" complained Kuwabara for the hundredth time.  
  
"Ask that one more time, and I'll personally make sure that your never seen again." Growled Gee. He gulped and shut his mouth.  
  
"Besides we're almost there. It's in the clearing up ahead."  
  
They came to the clearing a couple of seconds later. Right in the middle of it was a portal of swirling colors. Everyone, except Gee and Hiei, just stared at the sight in front of them.  
  
"Well who what's to jump in first." Said Gee coolly. Yusuke stepped forward.  
  
"I'll go." He said feeling nervous but bold.  
  
"I'll jump go with you. I don't trust you going alone. Might run off." Said Kuwabara trying to sound brave.  
  
"Oh please." Gee stepped up behind them and shoved them into the portal. It shifted slightly before Gee took Botan's hand and pushed her into the swirling mass of color. It shifted again.  
  
Gee turned to Hiei. "I can jump in myself." He said quickly before he jumped into the portal. That left Gee and Kurama standing in the clearing alone.  
  
"Ladies first."  
  
"Nice try." Gee smirked and grabbed his hand and pulled into the portal with Kurama behind her.  
  
The portal closed and the clearing was empty.  
  
Yusuke woke up on his back. He hurt all over. He looked to his left to see Kuwabara still out cold. 'Where are we?' He sat up and looked around. 'Wait a sec. Where is everybody else?' He couldn't see Botan, Hiei, Kurama, or that girl. 'We are in serious trouble.'  
  
A loud hissing sounded behind him. He quickly turned around only to have a sticky white substance surround him. He turned his head to see Kuwabara get wrapped up as well.  
  
Yusuke tried to see what had done this but before he could see the creature, more of the sticky substance hit his face. The fumes were so disgusting and strong that Yusuke felt is eyes slowly close as he headed into darkness.  
  
Botan landed less then gracefully on the other side of the portal. More like she tumbled through it. She stood up to wait for the rest of the group but the portal she came through had disappeared.  
  
'Oh great. Now I'm stuck in who knows where and I'm alone.' Botan started to panic.  
  
"Are you lost girl?" said a voice behind her. Botan turned to see a wolf youkai coming towards her.  
  
"No I'm just fine, thank you." She was starting to get scared. The wolf was suddenly was behind her.  
  
"You're coming with me, my beauty." He grabbed her around the waist and tore off though the forest with Botan screaming.  
  
Hiei landed softly on the ground in a clearly in the middle of another clearing. He looked around to see were the others were, but they were no where to be found.  
  
He stood there in the clearing waiting for Gee and Kurama. He heard a twig snap behind him and he started to turn around. "About time you two."  
  
He stopped we he saw woman with long black hair and dressed as a miko. Her gaze was cold and emotionless. "Who are you demon?" she demanded.  
  
"It doesn't matter who I'm, but who you are, miko." Said Hiei. The miko brought out a bow and arrow and aimed it at Hiei.  
  
"Tell me who you are before I bind you."  
  
"No."  
  
She let her arrow soar. It struck Hiei with such force, in the shoulder, that he flew back until the arrow struck a tree. Just before he blacked out the miko stepped up next to him and said, "I bind you here for all eternity until purity can free you." Then Hiei sank into darkness.  
  
The portal spun Kurama and Gee around until they came out the other side. Gee landed in a clearing near a lake with a waterfall. Kurama came out behind her, head first. His head hit a boulder on the waters edge. He was out cold.  
  
"Damn." Gee swore. She rushed over to Kurama to see if he was bleeding. Luckily he wasn't. She effortlessly picked him up off the rock and laid him down under a nearby tree. She opened her bag and fished out a cloth.  
  
She dipped it into the lake and rung it out. Then she took Kurama's head and placed it in her lap before laying the wet cloth on his head. "Oh please wake up Kurama." She prayed. Author's Note: Hey, I'd like to say thanks to those people who have reviewed my story. It's good to here the opinions of others. Next I'd like to ask you to give me your opinion on the coupling for my story. I think Gee needs a boyfriend. Hiei has already made a move on her but Gee showing a soft spot for Kurama. I'm taking a poll on who she should choose cause I'm torn between the both of them. Please read and review. 


	5. Chapter 4

G.E.E. By: demon fire chick  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU* YU* HAKUSHO OR INU YASHA.  
  
Chapter 4: Search Begins  
  
Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were walking down the road back to Kaede's village after retrieving yet more jewel shard from another youkai attacking a nearby village.  
  
It was almost sunset and there was still another day of travel. "Inu Yasha, can we set up camp? It's almost night." Kagome complained to the white- haired hanyou in front of the group.  
  
He turned around to face her so he could glare at her. She just glared back at him until he reluctantly gave in. "There's a lake nearby. We'll camp there for tonight." He turned into the forest and the rest followed him.  
  
As they neared the clearing, Inu Yasha heard a soft, gentle voice in the distance. He stopped the group and told them to be quiet as he crept closer the beautiful sound with the group right behind. They soon heard what Inu Yasha was hearing.  
  
They came to the clearing near the lake to see a small girl dressed in strange clothing singing softly to a boy with red hair laying in her lap and stroking his bangs away from his face gently.  
  
"Rose, Rose, Rose, Will I ever see thee wed. I will marry at my will sire, At my will. Ding dong ding dong, Wedding bells on an April morn. Carve your name on a moss covered stone, On a moss covered stone."  
  
The girl finished her song but continued stroking the boys bangs. The group just stood there looking at the two strangers. Everyone, even Inu Yasha, felt something wrong.  
  
Kagome stepped carefully out of the bushes trying not to scare the girl. She looked at the girl to see if she caught her attention and was surprised to see the girl looking at her with golden eyes almost like Inu Yasha's. 'She must be a hanyou.' The miko stepped closer to the girl.  
  
"I'm Kagome. What's your name?" She spoke softly.  
  
The girl stared at Kagome for a moment longer before answering. " I'm Gee." The girl sniffed the air slightly. "I take it you are not alone."  
  
The rest of the group stepped out into the clearing. The girl looked at each one of them before her gaze settled on the hanyou in red. She stared into his golden eyes and he stared into hers. Understanding showed in his eyes.  
  
"Are you a hanyou?" blurted Shippou who was standing next to Gee. She shifted her gaze to the young kitsune. Before she could answer, Shippou started to sniff Kurama's still form. "Is he okay?" Gee simply shook her with a sad look on her face.  
  
"He hit his head really hard on a boulder." She turned her gaze to Kagome. "You aren't from around here, like us?"  
  
"No, but it's a long story." Kagome sat down next to Gee. "Is he your boyfriend?" Gee turned red.  
  
"No we're just working together. But the rest of our team is missing. The portal must have changed its position after they went through."  
  
"Portal?"  
  
"That's what we're working on. Trying to find out who opened the portal on this side and stop them. But were missing 4 of our team mates." Gee realized that she only knew one of the strangers that had shown up. "Who are the rest of you?"  
  
"Oh, well that's Shippou, Sango, Miroku is the guy next to you, and that's Inu Yasha." Gee nodded to each of them in turn. She felt something touch her bottom and she saw Miroku's hand . She punched him in the chest with her right arm and he skidded a few feet still a tree stopped him. Everyone winced and looked at Gee who kept stroking Kurama's forehead.  
  
Gee muttered something that sounded like 'jerk'. She turned to face Kagome. "Which direction is the nearest village?" Kagome pointed in the direction of Kaede's village. Gee nodded and picked up her bag before lifting Kurama with ease into her arms.  
  
"Inu Yasha maybe you should go with her." Kagome looked at him. He gave a reluctant nod and stood up. The girl was crouched down then with amazing force she jumped with into the air with Kurama in her arms. Inu Yasha followed her. They leapt through the air until they reached the village.  
  
Gee landed on the ground with ease then Inu Yasha landed in front of her. An old miko approached Inu Yasha. "Hello Inu Yasha. Where's is Kagome and everyone else?" She then noticed a small figure holding something, standing behind the hanyou. "But who is this child?"  
  
"I'm not a child. I came because my friend needs help." Kaede then noticed that the girl was carrying a young man in her arms.  
  
"Oh my. Bring him to my hut. I'll tend to him. What happened?"  
  
"He hit his head really hard on a boulder. He's been out for a couple of hours now." She followed the old woman to the hut and laid Kurama down on a mattress.  
  
"I'll keep him here. You two can go back to Kagome and the others." Gee and Inu Yasha nodded and headed out of the hut. They took to the air once more with Gee wishing she could stay with Kurama.  
  
The group had already set up camp by the time they arrived. Kagome looked up at the two. "That was quick. Dinner almost ready."  
  
Gee walked away from the group. "I'm not hungry." Then she leapt into a tree a just sat there with a sad look on her face.  
  
The group sat there and ate their dinner in silence, watching the strange girl. She looked miserable.  
  
As they all readied themselves for bed, Gee took the band off her arm to stare at the numbers and letters scratched into her wrist. 'Am I destined to lose everyone I might care about?'  
  
"What's that?" squeaked a tiny voice above her. Gee jumped slightly and looked up to see Shippou sitting on top of her head. Everyone was staring at the two in the tree.  
  
"Why are you bothering Gee, Shippou?" asked Kagome who walked over to the tree and looked up to the branch where they sat.  
  
"She's got something on her arm. But I can't read it."  
  
"Oh really. Can I see?" Gee lifted the kitsune off her head before jumping down to Kagome and showing her left wrist to her. Kagome studied the writing for a moment. "000G.E.E.? Where did you get this?"  
  
Gee was about to answer when they heard a scream in the distance. "Man, not again. Can't that girl keep out of trouble?" She sounded annoyed. She started run off in the direction the screams were coming from. The group just followed her as best they could.  
  
Gee kept running until she came to a clearing and saw the scene in front of her. Botan was pinned against a tree by a wolf youkai who was trying to kiss her. Gee came up behind him, grabbed his shoulder, and heaved him away from Botan.  
  
"Gee, its you. Thank the gods." Gee walked towards the youkai who was trying to stand up. She heaved him up and was about to hit him in the stomach.  
  
"Gee, stop!" cried a voice behind her. She turned to see Kagome enter the clearing almost breathless. "Don't hurt him."  
  
"He tried to hurt my friend. I think he deserves it."  
  
"Kouga, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Wait a minute. You know this creep?" Gee was becoming confused.  
  
"Oh Kagome. Thank you for stopping the worthless hanyou." He escaped from Gee's grasp and started walking over to Kagome. But Gee grabbed him from behind and pulled him back and looked at him.  
  
"Who are you calling worthless wolf." A low growl came from the back of back of her throat. Then she turned to Kagome. "Can I at least hit him once for messing with Botan." By this time the rest of the group had come crashing through the bushes.  
  
Kagome considered for a moment. "Well alright, but not too hard." Gee gave Kouga a right- hook to the stomach and let him drop to the ground as he clutched his stomach in pain.  
  
Inu Yasha smirked. "Finally got what you deserved." Gee walked over to Botan who was now sitting on the ground.  
  
"You need to be more careful Botan. That's twice I've had to save. You owe me big time." She helped the blue haired woman to her feet. "Come on let's get back to camp."  
  
They walked slowly back through the forest to the clearing near the lake. Botan sat at the water's edge with Gee and washed her face a bit. "Where are the boys?" she asked quietly.  
  
Gee hesitated before answering. "Kurama is being treated in a village not far from here. I don't know where the others are."  
  
Botan nodded silently. She stood up a walked over to the fire to warm up a bit. Gee followed her. They had introduced themselves to Botan earlier in the woods. Miroku scooted away from Gee.  
  
"What's his problem?" Botan asked.  
  
"His hand became familiar with my butt and my fist became familiar with his chest, if you know what I mean?" She started to giggle uncontrollably.  
  
Everyone laid down to sleep. Inu Yasha and Gee took their places in nearby trees. Gee fell asleep happily, glad to have found new friends.  
  
But unbeknownst to her and the others, Naraku gazed at the enchanting girl asleep in the tree. 'She's not a hanyou but she not human. Her beauty is overwhelming as well.' He kept gazing at her. 'I will have her.' Then he vanished.  
  
A/N: Okay so far one vote Kurama zero Hiei. Please review and vote. 


	6. Chapter 5

G.E.E. By: demon fire chick  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU* YU* HAKUSHO OR INU YASHA  
  
Chapter 5: Found  
  
Kagome was awakened by Shippou the next morning. "Come on Kagome, its time to get up." Kagome stretched out her arms and yawned. She looked up at the branch that Gee slept on the night before, but it was empty. She looked around the camp site, but she wasn't around.  
  
"Where's Gee?" There was a rustling in the bushes. The group turned to see what was making the sound. Gee stepped out into the clearing wearing a blue and white striped tube top with beige cargo pants. Her hair was wet and was done up into pigtails with white string.  
  
"Morning everyone." She was smiling cheerfully. The group stared at her weird attire. She noticed their stares. "When you live alone for three years, your fashion sense goes a little wild."  
  
"Why aren't you living with your family?" Kagome asked sincerely. Gee's face changed from happy to sad in an instant. "I'm sorry. if I'd have thought they were dead."  
  
"No need to apologize. I don't even know who they are. Never knew them."  
  
Kagome gave a silent 'oh' and started to put stuff into her backpack. Gee watched as the it became bigger and bulkier.  
  
"How can you carry that thing?"  
  
"Practice."  
  
Gee knelt down beside her. "Here let me help you." She took the backpack and dumped out the contents. Then she muttered something softly and the backpack glowed briefly. Then Gee began to put Kagome's stuff into the it. The backpack stayed the same size the whole time. When she was done she handed the small bag back to Kagome, who just stared at it in amazement. "Now you can put as much stuff in it as you like and it will stay a manageable size." She smiled again.  
  
The group had started off on the road toward the village. It wasn't long before Gee got bored.  
  
"You know we could get there faster if you wanted to. Personally I want to check on Kurama." She started to blush furiously after she realized what she just said.  
  
"How do you propose we get there?" questioned Sango slightly giggling.  
  
Gee smiled and cracked her knuckles. "Okay. Let's see I could transport us straight to the village."  
  
They all looked at each other and nodded. "Alright then, grab onto someone. Miroku hold Shippou's hand." Kagome and Botan held onto Gee's shoulders. "Everyone ready."  
  
"Um. could you not land us smack dab in the middle of the village. Maybe near the God Tree." Gee nodded and closed her eyes. Then they disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
From above, Sesshomaru saw the group an instance before they disappeared. He especially noticed the strangely dressed girl. 'Such power came from a single girl. I must have her.'  
  
The group of travelers appeared out of no where next to the God Tree. Gee looked up at the huge tree when she noticed a dark figure hanging on it. "What's that up there?" She pointed at it and everyone looked up.  
  
"Another demon has been slain by Kikyo it appears." Inu Yasha smirked. "I'm just glad I'm still not up there."  
  
Gee look carefully at the figure then gasped when she recognized it. "Botan, it is Hiei."  
  
"What?" She looked carefully and put her hand over her mouth to stifle and gasp of horror.  
  
"You know that guy?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes. He's part of our missing team." Gee leap up the tree and landed on a branch next to his still form. His chest moved up and down slightly. "He's barely alive." She reached for the arrow in his shoulder. When her fingertips touched it the arrow disappeared and Hiei's body slide down the tree.  
  
Hiei was pulled out of the darkness that surrounded him and was brought back into the light. He slowly opened his eyes to look at the face of an angel. 'Am I in heaven?'  
  
"Hiei? Are you okay?" the angel's voice was sweet and gentle. "Earth to Hiei." Hiei suddenly realized that he was still alive and that the angel was Gee. He was suddenly wide awake. "Well at least he's not dead."  
  
Hiei looked around at the people around him only recognizing Gee and Botan. Then his eyes looked at a raven haired girl and he was suddenly panicking. "Stay away from me miko!" He shouted.  
  
The girl stood there unaffected by his demand. Gee placed her hands on his shoulder. "Hiei listen to me. Kikyo pinned you to the tree, not Kagome. Got it?" Hiei nodded slowly then attempted to stand up. He stumbled and fell back down only to be caught by Gee. "Don't try to walk. Come on let's get you to the village."  
  
Hiei leaned on Gee, glad that for once there was a light in his dark life.  
  
The group had gathered in Kaede's hut for lunch. Kaede was surprised to see them back so soon with two more people with them. Botan had explained their reason for being in the past. "So Gee what's your story? Why do you have that strange code on your wrist?"  
  
"I think it's best that I tell my tale when we find Yusuke and Kuwabara and when Kurama wakes up. I don't want to tell my story twice." She was depressed. "I'm going for a walk." She stood and picked up the Iwatani (A/N: That's the quarter staff thing from before) and her bag then walked out of the hut.  
  
Gee walked out of the village and into the forest. She collapsed onto the ground in tears. 'Might as well cry now so I don't when I tell them.' She just knelt there on the ground for a couple of minutes until she couldn't cry anymore. Then she just sat there in silence for a couple more minutes before standing up and headed back to the village.  
  
Gee heard a slight rustling then saw a shadow move through the trees. 'What is that thing? Better kill it before it starts terrorizing the village.' She sprinted off through the woods, chasing after the shadow ahead of her.  
  
She stopped at an area that was slightly covered by tree. These trees had several giant white bundles hanging off their branches. 'There are humans inside.' Gee thought as she sniffed at one of the bundles.  
  
"Messing with my meals, are you?" came a hissing voice from behind her. Gee turned around and just barely missed being caught in the spider youkai's web. Gee readied herself and the Iwatani for another attack. Then sure enough the spider spit another web in her direction. Gee jumped into the air and landed right on top of the creature. The Iwatani suddenly transformed into a broad sword and Gee plunged it into the spider's back. It let out a high pitched screech before falling to the ground dead.  
  
"I hate bugs." Gee hopped off the youkai's corpse and began cutting down the bundles with the sword. She opened up each of them only to find frightened and confused villagers. There were only two bundles left.  
  
She cut them open to find a dazed Yusuke and unconcious Kuwabara. "Come on Yusuke get up and help me with the lug head." Yusuke stood up but his knees gave in and he stumbled right back down to the ground. "The fumes must be making you dizzy." Gee dug through her bag. "There must be something. ah here we go." She pulled out a bottle of antidote and told Yusuke to drink it.  
  
He slowly drank half the bottle. 'Disgusting.' He suddenly felt warm and he fell on his back and into a feverish fit. This went on for a couple of minutes before he blacked out completely.  
  
Yusuke woke up with a start with his face covered in a cold sweat. He looked around. He was still in the spiders youkai's forest but the spider was gone. Gee was sitting in a nearby tree and Kuwabara was sitting under the same tree, awake.  
  
"Finally, I thought we might have lost you there." Gee didn't even look at him as she said this. "I think Kuwabara here would've been more upset. Now can we get back to the village before dark." She hopped out of the tree and started to walk off with Kuwabara behind her. Yusuke slowly stood up making sure he wouldn't fall again. Then he followed Gee and Kuwabara through the forest.  
  
Back at the Village  
  
"Where is she? She's been gone for hours." Hiei paced around the hut. 'I hope nothing happens to her. I would never forgive myself if anything happened. wait a minute why am I worried about a human?'  
  
Inu Yasha was become annoyed with Hiei non changing pattern across the hut. "Will you sit down. Your making me dizzy!" But Hiei kept it up not hearing the complaint.  
  
"Maybe you should listen to him squirt. Yusuke is dizzy enough without you making it worst." Came a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Gee and two boys in the doorway. The red headed boy had spoken.  
  
The other boy stumbled into the hut. Botan helped him to a bed to lie down on. Where did you find them?" Botan asked Gee.  
  
"They and a couple of villagers were on the menu for a youkai in the forest."  
  
"There have been a couple of villagers disappearing for the last couple of weeks. The youkai is gone?" Kaede asked.  
  
"For good." 


	7. Chapter 6

G.E.E.  
  
By: demon fire chick  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU* YU* HAKUSHO OR INU YASHA.  
  
Chapter 6: Stolen Kisses  
  
Gee could feel the full moon coming. She hated when it did. She would have to get away from her new friends for a few days while she hid away to keep from being humiliated.  
  
She sat there in the room that Kurama was still lying in. The others, except for Yusuke, had gone to sleep in other huts cause this hut would not hold 12 people. Gee had volunteered to stay in Kaede's hut and watch the two boys.  
  
She watched Kurama's quiet form. 'He looks so peaceful just lying there.' She sat there and memorized the soft lines of his handsome features. Then she just stared into space imagining what it would be like to be in a relationship with Kurama. She never really got close to people. 'The people I get close to always seem to get hurt. But these people can take care of themselves and for once I have true friends.'  
  
Gee was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Kurama stir and groan. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed it was night and he was inside a hut. He tried to sit up but his back was in so much pain that he had to lay back down.  
  
"Is someone there?" Gee snapped back into reality when she heard someone speak. She looked at Kurama and noticed his emerald eyes where opened. She slowly crawled to his side.  
  
Kurama heard something move beside him. He strained to see what it was, but it was too dark to see anything. "I'm here Kurama." The angelic voice came to Kurama like a sweet caress. A figure became visible in the dark room. It came closer until Kurama recognized that it was Gee's petite form that was kneeling next to him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She spoke in that heavenly voice again.  
  
"Like I got hit by a speeding train." She smiled sweetly. "How long was I out?"  
  
"Two days. But you'll be fine once you rest a while."  
  
'This couldn't be her. I always thought her to be serious and harsh. Not happy and gentle.' Kurama just stared at her beautiful face. Her gold eyes glowed brilliantly in the dark like a cat's. Her hair hung loosely around her face. His hand reached up to caress her beautiful features.  
  
She saw his hand reaching up for her face and wanted to move away but couldn't. His hand finally reached her face and stroked her cheek lightly. She closed her eyes at his touch and sighed contently. She was so happy that a few tears of joy slid down her soft cheek.  
  
Kurama noticed the tears and whispered softly. "Don't cry. I don't want you to cry."  
  
She smiled again. "I'm crying cause for once in my life, I'm happy." Kurama smiled back slightly. Then he slowly brought her face down to his. His lips came to her cheek and he kissed away a salty tear drop. Then he kissed away another and another. He then placed a kiss on her lips.  
  
Gee had kept her eyes closed as Kurama kissed away her tears. But when she had felt his soft lips kiss hers she suddenly opened her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When she knew she wasn't she gasped in surprised.  
  
Kurama had pulled away when she had gasped. Her head hung over his still. "I'm sorry I." But before he could finish his apology, Gee had her lips back on his. It was his turn to gasp as her hand touched his face. Kurama gave in to the sweet kiss. His hands brush through her long, silky hair.  
  
He felt Gee's velvety tongue lick his lips. But he pulled away. "I think that is enough tonight." She nodded and gave him a sweet smile.  
  
"Get some sleep, tomorrow might be a long day." Gee started to crawl back to her spot by the wall. She sat back and let sleep take her.  
  
Hiei had wanted to keep an eye on Gee. He couldn't help liking her. She was the closest thing he had to a light in his dark life, next to Yukina. He hopped into a tree outside the old woman's hut. He looked in the small window but couldn't see anything at first.  
  
When his eyes adjusted to the darkness in the hut and was hurt by the scene he saw before him. Kurama and Gee's lips were locked together it what looked like a passionate kiss. Hiei's light had been smothered and he was once again left in the dark.  
  
Everyone was at Kaede's hut for breakfast the next morning. They all tried as hard as they could to squeeze into the tiny space. The girls sat in one corner and the boys in another with Miroku trying to get as close to the girls as he possibly could. But all he managed to get was four lumps on his head.  
  
Gee tried not to look at Kurama but her eyes just kept looking up at his handsome features. Kurama was trying not to look at Gee's beautiful face, but every time he looked up he saw her looking at him and they would both look away quickly. Everyone, except Yusuke, didn't notice.  
  
After breakfast everyone wanted to go outside and stretch after being crammed into such a tiny space. Yusuke came up to Kurama with an evil grin on his face. "So, how was it?" Kurama looked at the spirit detective with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Breakfast was fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Not breakfast you idiot. I'm talking about last night." Kurama turned 5 shades of red.  
  
"It was nice."  
  
"Just nice?"  
  
"What do you want Yusuke?" Kurama suspected that he wanted something for his silence.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just wanted to rub in that every girl at your school has a crush on you and you go for a girl you've only known for a day. What does she got that those girls back home don't have?"  
  
Kurama glanced over at the Gee who was laughing with Kagome. "A need to be loved." Was all he said before he walked away from Yusuke.  
  
"Everyone's here Gee and you'd said that you would tell us your story." Kagome was eager to listen to Gee's life story. Gee on the other hand wanted to postpone the moment for as long as possible. She knew she would burst into tears in front of them. But she couldn't hide forever.  
  
"Okay but we're staying outside." Everyone murmured in agreement. Gee sat on a nearby stump. Everyone sat or stood around her. She took a deep shaky breath. Then she got right to the point.  
  
"Three years ago, I woke up in an alley in downtown Los Angeles, with no memory of who I was or of a life before that moment. My head was full of information that I knew wasn't suppose to there. Thing like plans for military aircraft and fighting techniques. A couple of seconds later I was attacked by a vampire and soon found out I had a short temper. I saw these marks on my wrist and came up with a name of my own: Gee."  
  
She had to stop when she saw the confused faces of Inu Yasha, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku. Kagome quick tried to explain the things they didn't understand before Gee continued.  
  
"A couple of months later I found I could use magic. It took me a couple of weeks to control my powers but I mastered them. I stole the things I needed for a month. Until I stole something worth while. A secret military weapon that they were going to use to change the course of history so that they could rule the world. After I stole it, they sent their other weapons after me. Things like me except more, complete, you could say. I soon understood what the letter on my wrist meant: Genetically Enhanced Experiment."  
  
She took a breath while Kagome explained some more.  
  
"The last experiment they sent after me was Geef (A/N: Pronounced Jeff). He almost succeeded in killing me until he suddenly dropped dead on top of me. I found that I had killed him with my mind. I got scared and locked myself away for a year. I came out when I had figured out how the device that I had stolen worked. That's when I became a portal traveler. I soon discovered that I knew every language that was know to man and demons."  
  
She told them of her adventures through time and around the world. She told them how she got a job as a singer and the all other things she had done for the past three years, except certain nights. Her story took so long that Gee didn't notice the sun going down behind her until she felt her nails grow slightly. By then she had finished her sad story. Everyone was hungry from skipping lunch and was heading back to the hut for dinner, but Gee remained outside to watch the sun set slowly before darting off into the forest.  
  
Kurama and Hiei were the only ones who noticed that Gee was missing from the group at dinner. But everyone heard the howl coming from the forest. "Looks like the wild dogs are out tonight." Kaede commented when the howl died down.  
  
Hiei, not wanting to remain in the over crowded hut any longer, stood up and walked out of the hut. He looked to where he had last seen Gee but she wasn't there. 'Guess she went for a walk. I don't blame her.' He started walking in the direction of the forest.  
  
Hiei stood at the base of the God Tree where he had been pinned by Kikyo and found by Gee. 'Can't you think about anything except that human. You can't have her. She belongs to Kurama.'  
  
A low sob snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up into the branches of the tree but couldn't see anything. He silently hopped up the branches until he came to the source of the noise.  
  
A girl was sitting on the branch crying sad tears. 'Wait since when did girls have dog ears.' He came closer to the girl silently.  
  
"You may be stealthy, Hiei, but my sense of smell is quite hard to hide from." The girl turned around. Hiei stared at Gee. She had grown a pair of brown dog ears on top of her head. Her nails had grown longer. Her spirit energy was way above normal.  
  
"What's wrong with you Gee?"  
  
"It's the full moon. I'm kind of like a werewolf."  
  
"Why are you out here though?" He didn't like her being out here by herself.  
  
"Cause it's humiliating. Please don't tell them Hiei. I'll do anything." Gee pleaded. Hiei started to come closer to her face. His face was inches from hers. He hesitated a little before closing the gap between their lips. Gee gasped as his hand came up and stroked her cheek.  
  
Hiei pulled away and hopped down the tree leaving a surprised Gee staring after him. 'I'll never tell them.'  
  
Naraku was furious. He had witnessed the tender moment between the fire youkai and his beautiful witch. 'I will make her mine even if I have to kill the youkai brat.'  
  
Sesshomaru had seen the witch kiss the red headed kitsune and the fire youkai. He wanted he more than ever now that he knew she was a demon. He would make her his before the full moon disappeared.  
  
A/N: Looks like things will be heating up soon. I have one vote Kurama and one vote Hiei. Who will win her over before the story ends? Heck I don't even know and I'm writing the story. Please read, review, and vote. 


	8. Chapter 7

G.E.E. By: demon fire chick  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU* YU* HAKUSHO OR INU YASHA!  
  
Chapter 7: Threats and Secrets  
  
Sesshomaru landed softly on a branch near the girl's sleeping form in the God Tree. The moonlight illuminated her features. He was about to lean down to pick her up but he suddenly felt a slight pressure on his throat. He looked down at the broad sword that had appeared out of no where and gulped.  
  
The girl smiled with her eyes closed. "I've told you before Hiei. Underestimating other will get you kill." She opened her eyes to look at the guy who'd tried to disturb her sleep and gasp. 'That's not Hiei.'  
  
Sesshomaru hit the sword out of her hands causing to drop to the ground. Then he grabbed her around her waist and leaped into the air, heading west. "You will be mine wench." The only thing Gee could do was scream before he knocked her out.  
  
Kurama was lying on the floor of a hut thinking about Gee. 'How can a person like her have such a sad life.' He remembered the kiss from the night before. There was a sense of longing in it. Like a desperate cry for love. 'I wish I could comfort her in my arms, holding her close.'  
  
A shrill scream broke his train of thought. He stood up and ran outside followed by Yusuke and Hiei. Everyone was standing outside looking towards the forest. Inu Yasha spotted the source of the scream. A white dot was flying out of the trees caring someone under it's arm. "Sesshomaru." Inu Yasha hissed the name in pure hatred before looking closely at the person in his arms. "He has kidnapped Gee."  
  
Kurama was filled with fear and hatred. Someone had kidnapped the girl he loved. A low growl came from his throat. "Who the hell is Sesshomaru and where the hell is he taking her?"  
  
"Sesshomaru is the Lord of the Western Lands as well as my youkai half- brother. He's most likely taking her to his palace in the west." Kurama started walking toward the western lands. "Where the hell do you think your going Kurama?"  
  
"I'm going to go find her, what do think?"  
  
"So your just going to walk up to the palace gates alone? Not without me you aren't." Inu Yasha walked up next the him.  
  
"I'm coming too. I owe Gee my life." Yusuke stepped forward.  
  
"So do I." Kuwabara stepped up next to Yusuke. Hiei didn't say anything. He stepped forward with the other two boys.  
  
"Well then I guess we are all going." Botan and the others came forward. Kurama nodded his gratitude towards all of them before setting off towards the God Tree.  
  
Gee's bag and the Iwatani lay at the base of the sacred tree. Kurama picked the up and turned back to the others. "Lets go."  
  
Western Lands  
  
Gee was laying in a cloud of feathers and soft silk. She wanted to sit up and look around but her head throbbed painfully, causing her to lay back down on a white bed. She stared at the ceiling that had silver curtains hanging down and around the bed. A cool breeze passed over her.  
  
"Ah, mistress, you're finally awake." The voice startled her. She sat up in the bed, ignoring her body's pleas to stay still. Standing in the doorway was a gray female kitsune and by the way she was dressed you could tell she was a servant.  
  
"Where am I?" Gee was trying to remain calm.  
  
"In the palace of Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the western lands, mistress. Now come with me. I have orders to bathe and clothe you." She turned and walked out the room. Gee hesitated but followed her through the hallways of the western palace to the hot springs.  
  
The bath had been nice. Gee felt cleaner than she ever was in her life. But her new clothes made her feel trapped. She hated dresses. 'You can't move in them when you want to and I can't walk worth crap.' The kitsune had left her in a different room then the one she had woken up in.  
  
This one was gold instead of silver. She walked over to the open window and looked out. The land here was beautiful. The mountains were snowcapped and the trees were a luscious green. The air was crisp and refreshing. She closed her eyes and Kurama's face instantly popped into her mind. His sweet smile. His beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
She was pulled out of her daydream by a pair of warm arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her to their body. "Hello witch." Gee kicked and tried to push away from whoever held her but only succeeded in getting pulled closer to them. "Why try wench? Why don't you just quit ?"  
  
"Because I suddenly figured out why I was brought here? I'm not a toy to be played with you know." She put her hands behind her back and put them close to the person's stomach. "Now let me go or I'll blast your stomach into goo." Her hands started to glow a bright yellow.  
  
Sesshomaru gave a low chuckle before he spoke again. "I wouldn't do that if you value your friend's lives more than you own." Gee took away her hands and stopped struggling. Tears fell down her cheeks as she thought of what might happen if she didn't do as he said. She saw Kurama's bloody body lying in a heap on the ground, Kagome's eyes staring blankly at her, and Hiei. 'Don't think like that.'  
  
"That's a good girl. Now you will do as I say when I say it. Is that understood?" All Gee could do was nod her head. "Good. Now leave until I send for you." Gee bowed and turned to leave.  
  
'Now I have her under my thumb. Such a foolish girl.'  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Kurama felt something pass through him that made him stop. Anger , fear, and defeat. He saw images of him and the others dead. The others noticed he had stopped and looked back at him. Anger crossed his features.  
  
"What's wrong Kurama?" asked Yusuke as her walked up to him.  
  
"Sesshomaru threatens to kill us if Gee doesn't cooperate with him." Kagome gasped slightly.  
  
Inu Yasha stepped towards him. "He won't kill her. Not until he gets what he wants. I'm not sure what it is but it must be something big." Kurama was still looking upset. Inu Yasha's word didn't make him feel any better.  
  
"I now what he wants." Everyone turned towards Hiei. "He wants her."  
  
"But Sesshomaru hates humans. Why does he want her?" Inu Yasha was confused.  
  
"Because, at the moment Gee isn't exactly human."  
  
Kurama looked up at Hiei. "What do you mean, Hiei?"  
  
"I saw her a couple of hours before Sesshomaru took her. During the full moon she becomes a hanyou that looks like Inu Yasha. That's why she wasn't at dinner that night. She was hiding from us."  
  
"But why? We wouldn't make fun of her." Kagome could believe what was being said.  
  
"She didn't want to scare her new friends. She has led such a lonely life and when she finally has the one thing she's always wanted, she wants to keep it." The group just stared at him.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Sango stepped up to him as if challenging him to lie to her.  
  
"I am telepathic. She was thinking too loud." Sango took one last look at him before backing away.  
  
"How come you didn't tell us this before Hiei?" Kurama was obviously annoyed at the fire demon.  
  
"She made me promise not to tell. But I've broken that one promise to save her. Now let's get going."  
  
Western Lands  
  
Sat in the silver room once again. She had stopped crying hours ago. All she could do was sit there a wish that she could die. But she couldn't kill herself. She was too afraid that Sesshomaru would kill her friends if she did. She started to sing.  
  
'It lasts for a heartbeat, But it's such a feeling of being one, When I talk to you. You make me complete, You make me feel connected, To the earth beneath my feet. You've made me laugh, And you've help to cry. You've shared all of yourself with me. You've shown me life, You've taught m.'  
  
Gee couldn't finish. All she could do was brake into a quiet sob. "Oh Kurama."  
  
There came a quiet knock on the door. "Who is it?" Gee wiped away her tears quickly as the gray kitsune came in. She saw the girls tear streaked face and came forward.  
  
"Why, what is the matter mistress? Has that little toad, Jakken, bother you?" Gee merely shook her head. "Do you miss someone, a loved one perhaps?" She nodded her head.  
  
"I miss someone that I love so very much."  
  
"Who is this special someone? Your mother or a sibling?"  
  
"I miss my love, Kurama." The maid nodded in understanding.  
  
"Come now miss, let's get you cleaned up for dinner. My lord has given you a new dress to wear cause he noticed how uncomfortable you are in the one you are wearing now." The kitsune stifled a giggle until Gee broke into a fit of laughter and was forced to join in.  
  
"What do they call you?" Gee asked after they had stopped laughing.  
  
"They call me Fugi mistress."  
  
Fugi had been right about the new dress. It was made of white flowing silk with a silver trim. The bottom flowed out and covered her sandal clad feet. The sleeves flowed over her hands like water. She felt more freedom in this dress.  
  
Fugi had pulled back her long hair into a tight bun. Then placed in milky white pearls. Then a crown of pearls was placed on head. She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped in awe. She looked radiant.  
  
"My lord has sent you this mistress." Gee looked to see what it was and gasped. It was a necklace of silver beads. Fugi tied them around her neck. She looked at her reflection again but was saddened. "Mistress are you alright?"  
  
"He's only doing this to make me forget about him, isn't he?" Fugi looked down at her feet and nodded her head. Gee let out a frustrated sigh. "Well if it means that my friends will be safe, then I'll go along."  
  
There was a knock on the door and a little toad entered. Gee looked at him curiously before he spoke. "My Lord Sesshomaru wishes for you dine with him tonight?" Gee simply nodded and the toad left.  
  
"Who and what in the hell was that?"  
  
"That was Jakken, Sesshomaru's pet toad. Also a little pervert." Fugi began to laugh again and Gee soon joined her.  
  
Gee sat silently next to Sesshomaru at dinner that night. Many other youkai lords were also dinning there that night. Some shot disgusted looks her way, as if she were a weed in a bed of roses.  
  
After the feast, Sesshomaru turned towards Gee. "I think some entertainment is in order. Entertain us wench."  
  
"And what, my lord, would you like me to do?"  
  
"Sing us song." Gee nodded and stood up. The youkai turned their attention towards the hanyou girl. She turned back to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Is there any particular song you wish me to sing, my lord?" He just glared at her as if to say 'Just do it.' She shrugged and began to sing "Rose". And a wondrous thing happened.  
  
The potted plants in the room began to grow and beautiful flowers burst into bloom instantly. When her song was over everything stopped growing. All the youkai lords, even Sesshomaru, stared at her in awe. Gee thought she had gained some respect from them, but Sesshomaru only wanted her more than ever. She turned and walked out of the hall with all of them still staring at her.  
  
A/N: So what do you think. The rating will go up a couple of notches for torture, rape, and maybe a lemon if I get my reviews.  
  
Signed, demon fire chick 


	9. Chapter 8

G.E.E. By: demon fire chick  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU* YU* HAKUSHO OR INU YASHA!  
  
Chapter 8: Too Late  
  
Sesshomaru had called for her late in the night. Gee was reluctant to get out of the warm bed, but remembered her friends and followed Jakken to the Sesshomaru's golden bedroom. She had fallen asleep in the white dress. Her performance had taken up most of her energy.  
  
Jakken told her that Sesshomaru would be there in a minute but she doubted it. She walked around his room looking at some of the things he had hanging on his wall. Portraits, various weapons, and the weapons of defeated enemies lined the vast wall.  
  
The door opened behind her but she didn't turn around to look at her captor. "Quite the stunt you pulled at dinner tonight. Your one powerful little witch." Gee mentally flinched at the word little. "Of course what puzzles me the most is why you haven't disappeared out of here. Do you actually value your friends life more than your own?"  
  
By this time he was behind and practically breathing down her neck. She blocked out all her emotions. Her face was blank and expressionless. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he was effecting her.  
  
Sesshomaru placed his hands on her shoulder. "Answer me wench." She kept her mouth tightly closed. He turned her around so that she was facing. "Answer me!" She still didn't move. He brought his hand back and slapped her hard enough so that her face snapped to the side.  
  
She brought her head back to look at him with the same emotionless stare. This angered Sesshomaru. He brought his hand back and hit so hard she was knocked from his. She landed on the floor hard, and was slightly stunned but snapped out of it in time to see Sesshomaru pounce and land on top of her.  
  
"Now, bitch, you will learn not to mess with me." He grabbed some shackles off his bed. Gee's emotionless features disappeared and turned into fear as she realized what was going to happen next.  
  
He turned her over and fastened her hands together behind her back. Then her he flipped back over and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Scream for me." Her eyes widened in horror as he raised up the folds of her dress and tore off her panties. Then he tore of his kimono and smirked at her.  
  
Gee tried with all her remaining strength to back away from him. But to no avail. He spread her leg wide and placed his manhood in front of her entrance. Desperate tears flowed her eyes as she prayed to God to kill her right there.  
  
Sesshomaru roughly grabbed her hips, sinking his poisonous claws into her soft skin. She closed her eyes and tried to think of Kurama and the others but all thought disappeared as a searing pain washed through her entire body. She let out a loud, ear- piercing scream that could be heard from outside the palace.  
  
"There it is, home, rotten home." Everyone looked up at the huge palace of the western lord. "So how do you want to get in? Sneak in quietly or barge in?" Inu Yasha looked at Kurama who was in deep thought.  
  
But his thoughts were interrupted by an ear shattering scream. Kurama felt pain pass through his body and was on his hands and knees. As the pain still throbbed though him, he slowly got to his feet and turned to Inu Yasha.  
  
"We don't have time to a plan. We go in now." Inu Yasha grin with anticipation and unsheathed the Tesusaiga before charging up to the palace gates followed by everyone else.  
  
Gee had turned numb from the constant pain that flowed through her. Her tears had long since dried up. Sesshomaru sat on his bed watching her wince in pain with the slightest movement. He had not marked her as his. He had changed into a new kimono and was waiting until the girl could walk before he'd have a maid escort her to her room.  
  
His chamber doors burst open and Jakken was hopping around in a frenzy. "My lord, Inu Yasha and many others have stormed the castle. What shall we do?" Sesshomaru glanced over at the half conscious hanyou.  
  
"Let them pass. I will give them what they want." Then he picked up the girls body and carried it to the throne room.  
  
The youkai guards began to stop attacking the group and started to back away, providing a clear path. "Where would your brother be?" asked Kurama who was still in pain.  
  
"Most likely he's in the throne room waiting for us." The group followed him to two huge gold doors. They opened as the group came near and walked through them, then shut closed behind them. Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the room with his hands behind his back.  
  
He looked at Inu Yasha and smirked. "Hello dear brother. How have you been?"  
  
"Don't 'dear brother' me. Now hand over our friend."  
  
"Same cocky attitude I see."  
  
"NOW!!!"  
  
"Very well." He smirked again and tossed something dressed in white over to them. Kurama ran forward and caught Gee's unconscious body in his arms. He brushed her hair away from her bruised and bloodied face. Kurama looked back up at Sesshomaru with hatred in his eyes.  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"Actually, it was what you all did? She trusted you all so much that she would do anything to keep you safe. Even sacrifice herself."  
  
This only made Kurama angrier. "No! If you did what I think you did you are a dead youkai."  
  
"I'm going to let you live if you leave my palace immediately. If I see you on my lands again I will kill you all."  
  
Gee felt a warm reassurance wash though her. She opened her eyes slightly to see Kurama's hair. She looked up at him and whispered his name to get his attention. He looked down at her. "I'm sorry." Was all she said before she boldly stood up and faced Sesshomaru.  
  
She began to chant in a lost, ancient language. Her golden eyes became pools of black nothingness. Her brown hair swirled around her face. Then she yelled for everyone to understand. "HAVE HIM!" A burst of black energy shot at Sesshomaru and in a flash he was gone.  
  
She turned around to stare at her friends. Her black eyes fading slowly. Her brown ear began to shrink back into her head. Her claws and fangs began to shorten. She gave them all a faint smile before collapsing onto the floor.  
  
A/N: This was a shorter chapter then usual. Please read and review. 


	10. Chapter 9

G.E.E. By: demon fire chick  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU* YU* HAKUSHO OR INU YASHA.  
  
Chapter 9: Regrets and Enemies  
  
Kurama went over to Gee's still form and lightly picked her up in his arms. Her spirit energy had decreased to almost nothing. She was even too weak to stay awake. He stood up and turned to the others before walking past them to the two gold doors they had entered through. Everyone followed him out.  
  
They walked out the palace gates and back into the forest. They walked all day without speaking. They walked past the western borders and set up camp. Kurama laid Gee out on one of Kagome's sleeping bags. He sat down next to her and took her soft hand in his, not wanting to leave her alone again.  
  
When the others went to sleep he stayed awake by her side. He was too deep in his own thoughts to do anything else. 'What did she do to Sesshomaru? What did he do to make her do it?' He felt a slight pressure on his hand and was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Gee looking up through slit eyes. He smiled down her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I was hit by lighting after the truck ran me over. But I'll heal quickly."  
  
"Hiei told us your secret. He had to." He was silenced by her hand on his mouth.  
  
"I understand. I knew it would come out sooner or later. By the way, thanks for coming for me." Kurama started to think again.  
  
"What did you mean?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About being sorry." Gee looked away from him, on the verge of tears. "Gee, please tell me what you're sorry about. I want to know." Gee took in a deep breath, trying to keep from sobbing right there.  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't fight back. I wanted the first time to be with someone I cared about. I'm sorry I was weak." Tears pored steadily down her cheek as she waited for Kurama's response. But it didn't come.  
  
She looked up to see Kurama looking down at her through concerned eyes, as if he suddenly understood everything she went through. It was his turn to take a deep breath. "I felt your anger, your happiness, and your pain. I didn't know what was happening to you, but I knew that we had connected mentally." A tear ran down his cheek. "I'm the one who should be." but he was cut off again, this time by her lips.  
  
He didn't know if the feelings passing through him were Gee's or his own. Happiness, desire, passion. they all rushed at him at once. He licked Gee's lower lips, asking for entrance, and being accepted eagerly. He explored her mouth with his tongue, earning a quiet moan from Gee.  
  
Gee ran her hands through Kurama's silky, red hair. His lips left hers to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck and shoulder and back again. Joyous tears slid down her face as their lips met once again. Kurama was scared that others would be awakened by the noise but at the same time didn't care. He pulled away to look at her confused tear streaked face.  
  
"Gee, I don't want to do this if you're not ready." Kurama whispered. Gee kissed his cheek and leaned close to his ear.  
  
"Help me forget. Help me forget him." Her body got closer to his. "Please Kurama." She pleaded. Kurama could only nod his head slowly. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer to him, locking his lips with hers once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
He felt her legs wrap around his waist. His hands began to slide up and down her body as the kiss became more passionate. She began to open his jacket to expose his chest. Her fingers brushed over him, causing him to shudder a bit.  
  
Kurama heard someone shift in their sleep and pulled away from Gee again. "Let's do this some other time. I don't want to wake the others. I'm sorry I can't make you forget."  
  
Gee smiled at him. "Forget what?" He smiled back at her as she laid down. "Stay with me." Kurama laid down beside her and wrapped his arm protectively around her. And they both fell happily asleep.  
  
Naraku was furious. His woman had been kissing another male, but someone had taken her virginity before him. 'But she's not marked so I still have a chance o take her for myself.' He laughed evilly as he watched his sleeping witch.  
  
"You will be mine!"  
  
The summer sun was beating mercilessly down on them as the group trudged along the path back to Kaede's village. The heat was making everybody agitated. "Why can't Gee just transport us back to the village?" complained Sango who usually didn't mind walking.  
  
"Because my powers are still weak from that dark spell I performed yesterday. And besides torture can take a lot out of you especially if you're the victim." Gee was already tired enough without the sun draining away hers and everybody's energy. "I have enough power left to get some water but that's it."  
  
"Well then get us some cold water to drink." Kuwabara had removed his jacket and was about to faint.  
  
"I didn't say cold water, did I?" Kuwabara did an anime fall to the ground. A sudden breeze passed by the group and everyone let out a huge sigh, except for Inu Yasha and Gee. 'Something isn't right here.'  
  
"Kukukuku" a figure in a baboon skin appeared on the path ahead of them. "Hello Inu Yasha. I've come to make a deal with you."  
  
Inu Yasha drew the Tesusaiga and pointed it at Naraku. "I don't make deals with scum like you, Naraku."  
  
"You know this weirdo?" Yusuke asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes, he is the thing responsible for my families curse." Yusuke nodded in understanding. He looked back at Naraku and Inu Yasha.  
  
"You want the shards of the Shikon no Tama that I have, don't you?" Inu Yasha gave a slight nod. "Well all you have to do is hand over the girl."  
  
"I'm not giving over Kagome you bastard."  
  
"Not the miko, my dear hanyou, the witch." Everyone turned to Gee who gulped.  
  
Kurama stepped in front of Inu Yasha. "Over my dead body."  
  
"As you wish human." And Naraku lunged at Kurama.  
  
"Rose whip!" Kurama snapped his at Naraku cutting open his baboon cloak.  
  
Yusuke stepped forward next to Kurama and drew back his arm. "Shotgun!" Many blue lights came from his hand and hit Naraku in various places.  
  
"Spirit sword!" Kuwabara launched himself at Naraku's beaten form, but Naraku rolled out of the way before the sword could plunged into his stomach. Hiei was suddenly right next to him and brought his sword down on Naraku's neck, but he had disappeared.  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Gee, and Inu Yasha stared at the group in awe. 'Did Kuwabara have an orange sword grow from his hands? Did Yusuke just shoot from his bare hands? Kurama pulled a whip out of no where. Hiei moves are fast and fluid.' All this was going though their heads at the once.  
  
"Where did he go?" Hiei asked impatiently. They all snapped back into reality.  
  
"Who knows, the coward probably got away before you could kill him." Yusuke felt drained. "So what's this Shikon no Tama that freak was talking about?"  
  
"It is a sacred jewel that can grant wishes and can make youkai more powerful. I sort of shattered it into a lot pieces and now we are trying to find all the pieces and put it back together. Naraku has a lot of the shards but some are in the hands of youkai." Kagome explained quickly.  
  
"What do these shards look like, exactly?" asked Gee who was holding something in her hands.  
  
"They have a pinkish glow to them, sometimes purple."  
  
"You mean like this?" Gee held up a vial filled with purple glowing shards and Kagome and Inu Yasha walked up to her to examine them more closely.  
  
"How the hell did you get those?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Used a little of my remaining power to take it from him. It was like I was drawn to them." She placed the vial in Kagome's outstretched hand. Kagome opened the container and poured the shards into her hand and they suddenly stared to glow pink. "Woah, purifying powers. That's rare."  
  
The group started walking again, but slower then before because of the drained member, and was halfway there before nightfall. 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU* YU* HAKUSHO OR INU YASHA!  
  
Chapter 10: Fevered Dreams  
  
The next evening, the group made it back to the village safely. They were all tired and exhausted and just wanted to collapse right there on the floor of Kaede's hut. Kaede tended to the injuries of the few who were injured.  
  
As she examined and treated Gee's many bruises and wounds, Kaede came across scratch on the girl's back. "Gee, did Sesshomaru scratch you at all?" The girl nodded slowly. "Oh dear."  
  
"What's the matter Kaede?" The aged miko face turned pale. "Kaede? What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm afraid that you might not live much longer. You have been scratched by Sesshomaru's poisonous claws." Gee turned whiter than Kaede.  
  
"I'm going to die?" The miko nodded slowly. "How long do you I have?"  
  
"I do not know. Your youkai blood slows the poison down and if your lucky, it might kill the poison before it kills you. You must lay down and rest." Gee laid down on the futon as Kaede left the hut to get some water.  
  
Kurama came into the hut a few seconds later looking concerned. "Gee, we just saw Kaede. She looked pale and worried. Is something the matter?"  
  
Gee looked up at his handsome face. "Kurama, Sesshomaru managed to scratch me at his palace. It turns out his claws are poisonous and I might die if my youkai blood doesn't kill it." Kurama's face became pale.  
  
"Don't look so worried Kurama. I'm sure I'll be fine." Her hand reached up to caress his cheek. She felt a sudden wave of dizziness pass through her and closed her eyes shut. Heat was filling her body like an inferno. Her breathing became pants and sweat began to fall from her forehead.  
  
Kurama's mouth was moving but she didn't hear his words. Her heartbeat drowned out his voice. Her vision became clouded and hazy. Then she began to sink into complete darkness.  
  
Kurama kept yelling at Gee to wake up but it was no use. He saw her go limp as she became unconscious. Kaede came in and pushed him out of the hut so she could treat Gee. Everyone surrounded him trying to get him to tell them what was the matter with her but he was too shocked to speak.  
  
'She might die.' That was the only thought that was going through his mind at that moment. He broke away from the group and sank onto a nearby log staring at the ground.  
  
Yusuke walked up beside him. "What's the matter with Gee, Kurama?"  
  
"She might die." And that was all he said before a single tear slid down his cheek. Yusuke gave a surprised 'oh' before getting up to leave the boy alone to cry silent tears.  
  
****In Gee's Head****  
  
"Rio, take your sister and run. Don't come back for us." The bleeding man pleaded to his daughter to get her to understand. The girl nodded to her father before taking the hand of the girl beside her and running out the back door of the house and headed toward the nearby forest.  
  
As the girls reached the edge of the woods, gunshots could be heard coming from the house. Rio stopped and turned backed to the house. Dark figures exited the house though the back door and were heading in their direction. She grabbed her sisters hand again and took off into the woods.  
  
They ran and ran until they reached the fence that surrounded the property. Another gunshot was fired and a searing pain coursed through her left shoulder. She turned her head left and right to tell her sister to run. But she was gone.  
  
**********************  
  
"PHOENIX!" Gee bolted upright from her fevered dream. A cold sweat covered her body and tears streaked her face. Kaede came running to her side with a lantern and took the frightened girl in her arms.  
  
"It's okay, ye is fine." She rocked the child back and forth trying to get her to quiet down. "Does ye wish to see Kurama?" The girl shook her head no. Gee like the feeling of being held by someone other then a lover. It was comforting.  
  
Kaede kept rocking Gee back and forth until she was sure she was asleep. She gently laid her back down on the bed a covered her back up in the blanket. She kissed the girl's forehead and went back to her bed, glad that she saved the life of another. 


	12. Chapter 11

G.E.E. By: FireDemon11  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU* YU* HAKUSHO OR INU YASHA.  
  
Chapter 11: Saying Goodbye  
  
The first thing Kurama did after he woke up the next morning was head straight for Kaede's hut. He quietly stepped in to see a still form lying on the nearest futon. He rushed to it and let out a huge sigh of relief when he saw Gee breathing steadily, still sleeping.  
  
'Thank Kami.' Kurama prayed silently. He heard the rustling of blankets beside him and turned to see Gee's golden eyes slowly flutter open. She yawned and stretched before looking up at him and smiling. "Good morning."  
  
"Morning." Gee let out another yawn before sitting up and looking at Kurama.  
  
He suddenly lifted her up in his arms and swung her around. He brought her into a close embrace and whispered into her ear. "I thought I lost you there."  
  
"For a moment you did. But two things kept me going: you and. my sister." Kurama pulled away to look at her again.  
  
"Your sister? You have a sister?" Gee nodded slowly and smiled. She told him about her dream from the night before. Kurama's face showed happiness and concern at the same time. "But she disappeared after you were shot. How do you know she's still alive?"  
  
"Cause I just know." She brought her lips to his for a swift and innocent kiss. But the kiss became long and passionate. Their tongues battled each other for domination until some one cleared their throat. They turned to see everyone staring at them from the door of the hut.  
  
"Sorry to break up the tender moment here but we have a case to solve." Yusuke was annoyed. Kurama and Gee pulled away from each other, both of them blushing crimson.  
  
"Um. I think I'm going to go to the hot springs. Kagome, do you want to join me?"  
  
"Sure, Sango do you want to come too?"  
  
"Might as well. In case something or someone sneaks up on us." Sango shot a warning glance at Miroku. Miroku quickly hid his mischievous smile until Sango, Kagome, and Gee left.  
  
Gee slowly sank down into the warm water of the hot springs and let out a sigh. She was about fall asleep again until Kagome asked her a question that made her blush. "What's the deal with you and Kurama?"  
  
"Well. um. I guess you could say that we're dating."  
  
"Lucky you. I mean there is a guy that likes me back in my time, but he's to. perky. But the guy I do like won't even give me the time of day without insulting me." This made Gee smirk.  
  
"I'm going to tell you something. He probably feels the same way about you but his pride keeps him from saying so. Tell him how you feel and he might admit the same to you."  
  
"But he's still in love with that walking corpse." She covered her mouth realizing she had just given away her crush.  
  
"Don't worry. If Inu Yasha knows what's good for him he'll give up Kikyo and go to you." Gee got out of the water and changed into a blue t- shirt and dark blue jeans. "Come on, I have to tell the boys that this case is closed."  
  
The girls walked back to the village. The boys were having a spars in a nearby field. Gee waved them over to tell them the solution to their case.  
  
"It's quite simple really."  
  
"Well who is it I'm ready to kick some." Yusuke was interrupted by Gee.  
  
"No one opened the portal Yusuke." Yusuke does an anime fall. "It was just a random opening. It happens all the time."  
  
"And you didn't tell us this before because."  
  
"I actually thought this one was opened by the military but then again they're not that stupid."  
  
"So I guess we go back then."  
  
"Yeah." Gee turned to Kagome. "Um Kagome, how do you get from the future to here?"  
  
"By the Bone Eaters Well. Why?"  
  
"Do you think we could use it? It will probably be easier then my way."  
  
"Well there's a problem with that. See there's a spell on it that makes it so only Inu Yasha and I can go through." Gee's face fell.  
  
"Well if we have to do it my way then I hope you guys can jump high." She started walking back to the field. She searched through her back and pulled out a small device. "You guys remember when I told you about that thing I stole from the military. This is it." She turned a couple of knobs on the device then laid down on the ground.  
  
"Hey I thought we were going home not taking a nap." Kuwabara said confused.  
  
"I'm not napping. I'm bracing myself. You might want to stand back though." She aimed the device up at the sky. She closed her eyes, getting ready for the force that she was about to unleash. She pressed one last button and she was instantly pushed into the ground by the force of energy being used to create a portal to their time.  
  
The wind whipped up around the group as they stared in awe at the power in front of them. It swirled around and around forming a portal much like the one they had taken to get here.  
  
The device shut off moments later and Gee slowly got up from the crater that the force had caused her to create. Shippo came up and looked at the crater before turning towards Kagome. "Hey Kagome, it's almost as big as the ones Inu Yasha makes when you 'sit' him."  
  
Kagome examined the crater. "You're right."  
  
"When you 'sit' him?" Gee was curious as to what the young kitsune was talking about.  
  
"Something I use to keep him under control." Gee's mouth formed a silent 'oh' before she turned to the Spirit Detectives.  
  
"So you guys ready to go. I'll boost you guys up into the portal." She kneeled down and motioned for Kuwabara to run towards her. He did and when he came to her his foot came to her locked hands on her knee, she practically threw him up into the portal. "Yusuke, you're next." She did the same to Yusuke. "Hiei?"  
  
"No thanks. I'll get up there myself." He crouched down and jumped up into the portal. Gee turned to Botan who had her oar in her hand and flew up into the portal.  
  
Gee just stared after. "Did she forget to tell me something?" She turned to Kurama. "Do you need help or do you have some trick up your sleeve?" She gave him a smirk.  
  
" No, but I can jump it." He came up to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in the future." He crouched down and leapt up into the portal. Gee turned to the group standing behind her.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye for now." She walked up to Sango and they gave each other a friendly hug. Then Gee kneeled down to Shippou who was showing signs of tears. "Don't worry about me Shippou. I'll come back sometime." She gave the young kitsune a small peck on the cheek and a quick hug. She stood back up and faced Kagome. The two embraced and Gee whispered into her ear. "If I ever find my sister, I hope she's like you." The two pulled away from each other with Kagome giving her a funny look. "And don't forget what I told you."  
  
Kagome nodded. "If your ever in Tokyo, come visit my at my family's shrine." Gee nodded before turning to Miroku who opened up his arms expecting to be hugged by the strange girl. But Gee only rolled her eyes and shook her head before turning to Inu Yasha.  
  
"I don't hug." He stated plainly.  
  
"I know. So let's shake hands." She stuck out her hand in front of him. He just stared at it. "Here I'll show you." She took his hand in hers and shook. "Stay safe, for her sake. You mean a lot to her." Inu Yasha could only stare at her, trying to figure out what she meant.  
  
She let go off his hand and jumped up into the portal that immediately closed behind her. They all just stared at the sky for a few seconds before looking at each other. Kagome walked over to Inu Yasha. "Um. Inu Yasha, I think we need to talk."  
  
(A couple of days later in the future)  
  
Kurama stood on the balcony of Gee's apartment holding her in his arms for possibly the last time. She would be leaving early the next morning and he wanted to be with her for as long as possible.  
  
"Kurama?" Gee's voice was quiet and low. She was also trying to savor the moment with the one person she ever cared about.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I promise to come back when I find her. You know what I mean right?"  
  
"When you find your sister." Kurama remembered what his mother had given him earlier that day. "I have something for you. You know, to remember me by." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a gold chain with a broken heart shaped locket on it. Gee let out a silent gasp as he put it around her neck. She looked at it and saw a picture of Kurama in it.  
  
"I love it. Thank you Kurama." She hugged him and saw something gold hanging off his neck. She looked at it and saw it was the other of the locket. She turned it over and found a picture of her inside. She looked back up at Kurama.  
  
"To remind me of you." He began to lean down to kiss her when a bunch of squealing came from the streets. He looked over the balcony (cause Gee's apartment was only on the second floor) to see his fan club of girls looking up at him.  
  
"It's him. Look it's Shuuichi." They all squealed with delight and started to wave up at him. An idea came to Kurama. Something he wanted to do for a long time. He glanced over at Gee to see her confused face. He quickly told her his plan and she smiled mischievously.  
  
Kurama leaned back over the balcony and called to the girls. "I'm very sorry ladies but," he beckoned Gee over to him and she leaned over the edge, "I'm taken." The girl's stared up at the two for a moment before they all burst into tears at the same time before turning and running off.  
  
Kurama turned back to Gee. "Now where were we?" He leaned down and captured Gee's lips in his own, wrapping his arms around her small waist as she wrapped hers around his neck and kissing back. He licked her lower lip and she open her mouth immediately letting his tongue slide in.  
  
Gee was about to do the same when a knock came to the door. She ignored it and just kept kissing Kurama, hoping that whoever it was would go away. The knock came again and she reluctantly pulled away. " I better get that. Probably the landlord asking for the rent."  
  
She walked back into the apartment and grabbed her wallet before she came to the door. She opened it and nearly fell back in surprise. Botan and two other girls stood in the doorway. "Botan, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh. well we're here for your going away party, silly. Or didn't you know?"  
  
"Well Botan, if I had known that I'd be having company, I would've worn something a little." Gee indicated her blue pajama pants and white tanktop.  
  
"Oh. well. you do have a point. But don't worry we'll fix that before the boys arrive."  
  
"The boys? They're all coming?"  
  
"Yep. Now these girls here are Keiko," pointing to the young brown haired girl, "And Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister," indicating the tall brunette.  
  
"Hello." They said at the same time, bowing slightly.  
  
"Hi. Um. Botan your plan might not work."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because one of the boys is already here." She turned to indicate Kurama who was leaning on the railing of the balcony.  
  
"Oh don't worry. He's the one that planned this." Botan gasped and covered mouth with her hands when she realized what she had said.  
  
"Oh did he now." Gee sent a death glare at Kurama's back. 'I'll get him later.'  
  
"Okay then well, Shizuru, and Kurama, why don't you three set up Gee's apartment for a party while Keiko and I help Gee get ready." Botan began pushing Gee towards the bedroom and closing the door behind them, leaving the three to raid the fridge, and fix the place up a bit.  
  
(Gee's room)  
  
"I'm telling you Botan, the nicest clothes I have are at the dry cleaners." Botan was digging through her closet and close were flying everywhere.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I got vamp dust on it the first time I saved your life."  
  
"Oh." She dug some more and then stopped. "Well, well look at what we have here." She pulled something out of the closet.  
  
Gee took one look at it and gasped. "No!"  
  
Shizuru was thumbing through Gee huge CD collection when she heard someone yelling from the bedroom. "I don't want to know what is going on in there." Kurama came out of the kitchen holding a bowl full of chips.  
  
"What's going on in there?"  
  
"I don't want know." Kurama placed the bowl on a table that had other snacks on it. "Have you seen this girl's CDs? She has artist in her collection that even I have never heard of."  
  
"She's been all over the world. I'm sure she artist from almost every country."  
  
"So tell me Kurama, that group of crying girls that we passed on our way here, was that your handy work?"  
  
"Yes." He smiled. "At least they're off my tail for the time being. Until they realize that Gee is gone of course." A knock came to the door and Shizuru answered. Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing there.  
  
"Hey you two. Come on in."  
  
Yusuke walked into the apartment and looked around. "So where's the lady of the hour."  
  
"Getting ready." Shizuru pointed to the bedroom door.  
  
"Where's Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Couldn't find him anywhere." Yusuke said.  
  
"I'm over here." Sure enough, there was Hiei sitting on the balcony railing. "I didn't feel like walking with that idiot so I came by myself."  
  
"Who are you calling an idiot, shrimp." Kuwabara grabbed the front of Hiei's cloak and pulled back his fist. Botan stepped into the room and cleared her throat which caused Kuwabara to let go of Hiei.  
  
"Come on out Gee. Don't be shy."  
  
"No. I look ridiculous. I got this outfit for a job and I haven't worn it since."  
  
"But you look so cute."  
  
"Precisely why I hate it." Botan grabbed Gee's hand and began to try and pull her out into the living room, but she wouldn't move.  
  
"Kurama, could you convince her that she looks great so we can start this party." Kurama walked over to the bedroom door and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Gee. She was wearing a black knee- length skirt, a red tube top with the locket still hanging around her neck. She wore her usual brown, high- heeled. Keiko had put her hair into a low ponytail with her hair draping it over her shoulder. Kurama's mouth dropped wide open.  
  
"I know I look stupid." Gee lowered her eyes to the ground.  
  
Kurama mentally shook himself out of his thoughts then stepped closer to her. He cupped her chin in his hand and raised her head up to look at her. "No. You look beautiful. Now come on out here." He took her hand in his and led her out of the bedroom and into the living room where they were greeted by suggestive whistles from Yusuke and Kuwabara and slaps to their heads from the girls.  
  
And so they partied, ate, drank, danced, and ate some more until Gee was out of food. They all left, well everyone except Kurama who stayed to help clean up a bit.  
  
"So Kurama, Botan tells me that this party was your idea. Is that true?"  
  
"Well. um. yes it was." He knew he was going get it.  
  
"Oh really? Well you know that not informing me ahead of time was a mistake. Or were you too caught up in the moment that you forgot?" She stepped closer to him.  
  
"Actually I was too caught up. They weren't supposed to be here until later. I actually wanted to spend more time with you before the party. But I guess not. I better start heading home." Kurama started to walk towards the door but Gee grabbed his hand and he stopped.  
  
"You don't have to go. You could stay here. I mean. if you want to, that is." She let go of his hand and looked down at the floor. She felt someone's fingers caress her cheek and slowly looked up to see Kurama's emerald eyes staring down at her.  
  
"I would stay here with you until the world ended." He dipped his head down and kissed her softly then pulled away to look at her again. Her eyes had closed during the kiss and were know opening slowly to stare up at him. She smiled sweetly.  
  
"If you think that will make up for." She didn't finish her sentence because Kurama mouth had covered hers in a passionate kiss. She moaned into the kiss and closed her eyes again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her pulled closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Gee pulled away from Kurama for air. "Okay, I. forgive. you." She panted wearily. "I don't have a couch for you to sleep on so we'll just have to share the bed and try to keep our hands to ourselves." She smiled up at him.  
  
"Alright but I want to hold a little longer."  
  
"Okay." She took his hand and began to lead him onto the balcony. "But let's sit out here." Kurama took a seat in the chair and Gee sat in his lap. He drew her close to him and they watched the stars until they fell asleep.  
  
Gee woke up at dawn the next morning, still in Kurama's arms. She looked at his sleeping face and smiled. She freed herself of his grasp and headed for the bedroom to pack her stuff. This task didn't take long because she didn't have that much stuff. Soon she had all her clothes and things in a suitcase.  
  
She took one last look at Kurama's sleeping form before placing one last kiss on his cheek. She picked up her thing and quietly went out the door to catch her early flight out of Japan.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
I decided a long time ago that I would be making a sequel to this story. Here's the deal: Gee and her sister are living in L.A. with none other than our vampire with a soul. Angel is going to send the two to the Dark Tournament but they're going to need help from our favorite hanyou and friends. The Spirit detectives are at the Dark Tournament and don't even know about Team Angel. So basically Dark Tournament my way. 


End file.
